Rayne
by LoveDance
Summary: Lost Boys Bloodrayne crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Rayne had been alive for centuries looking for vampire hunters to recruit to the brimstone society. The work was hard but rewarding.

Morton, Louisiana in the 1930's she discovered a voodoo ritual that had awaked a nest of giant spiders that where infecting and eating the towns people turning them into mindless cannibalistic zombies. The government covered it up, like most of the other things she has done in the past. But if things get too bad and too related to the evil side of the supernatural the government calls brimstone. Like several years later in World War 2 they sent me to Argentina to infiltrate a Nazi base in Argentina, prevent the G.G.G. from obtaining the mystic artifact known as "the skull of Beliar" and eliminate the organization's head members. Germany: I found an anonymous letter informing her that a G.G.G. officer in Germany has list of the remaining G.G.G. officers. After obtaining the list, I pursued my targets to Castle Gaustadt, to eradicate the G.G.G. or Gegengeist Gruppe.

After killing her father Kagan the man who raped and killed my mother I continued to go after killing the rest of my family and any vampric being I could get my blades close to. Dhampir are unaffected by crucifixes and do not thirst for human blood. Having all of their strengths but none of the weaknesses of normal vampires I am an efficient hinter and a pristine killer.

Now that you know my story, or at least what is in my file that was destroyed when brimstone broke apart. Having been out of the loop so long I decided to go freelance hunting if only for the thrill of the kill. I heard about strange disappearances and deaths in Santa Carla California. I took it upon myself to check out if vampric activity was concerned. That is when I met him...


	2. Chapter 2

If you don't know what Rayne looks like you may need to look it up. This chapter is her classic red and black outfit from bloodrayne 2

Edger told Allen he would be back soon, when he left to walk down the board walk 20 minutes ago. He tightened his grip on the stake in his jacket pocket, when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He saw a girl run into the back ally; he heard her slight giggle and decided to fallow her girl suspicious of her. He ran down the alley way into an ambush of hungry leaches. Their smiling faces beared sharp fangs. Gripping the stake tighter Edger knew he was under equipped.

"Oh shit!" Rayne spat as she watched from the rooftop. Before they could attack the hunter Rayne pounced impaling two with the heel of her boots beheading two more with her blades. Shooting the last one as he tried failing to runaway. Edger looked at Rayne in all of her glory licking a drop of blood from her right blade. "I have a proposition for you."

In the back of the comic store Edger sat as Rayne explained Brimstones fall and the need for new hunters. "I am looking to train you".

"Listen lady, I don't need your training. I'm fine how I am." He snapped at her.

"By the look of things earlier I saved your ass from becoming dinner. Have you ever seen a feeding frenzy, they are like sharks by the look of that, they would have tore you apart limb by limb eating you alive. Babe the corner wouldn't need a body bag when they were done with you sweetie, he would have to use Ziploc." She said giving him graphic images.

Rayne lay down on his bed. "Do you have a tee-shirt I can barrow? Over all these years I still hate sleeping in leather." He pulled a button down white dress shirt he never wore out of the bottom of his drawer. "Thanks." She said as she pulled the strings on her corset. Letting it fall. She stood there topless in front of him as if it were nothing arching her back stretching yawning wide enough that he got a glimpse of her fangs. At that site he grabbed a water gun full of holy water spraying her with it. She giggled as the water ran over her exposed breasts the coldness causing the nipples to harden. "Dhampir have all vampires' strengths and none of their weaknesses." She said pressing herself on him making breathing more and more difficult for the mortal. "As for this get used to it, I hate wearing much." She tossed him on the bed brushing her lips over his allowing her fangs to hit his bottom lip making him shiver. She grabbed the shirt and walked into the bathroom to take a shower; fully aware she left the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

Art of Dying: Get through this__

It could be much worse,  
But the call is close  
Tomorrow's my reason for today to let go

True I need her training but I don't know if I can handle seeing her like that. Edger thought.__

If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I can get through anything  


Rayne stepped into his line of sight wearing his shirt a small smirk on her lips "I'm hungry." She said as if it were that simple. He shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not that kind of hungry, I fed earlier." She pushed him back on the bed.

_  
If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
_

He rolled them over "so you want to take charge? I like that" she said playfully. "This can't happen if we plan on working together, we can't get emotionally involved." He told her.__

She flipped them over straddling him, "who said anything about emotions. As of right now I've had a long day and I want you." She said forcefully, kissing her he bit her bottom lip giving in to her. Closing his eyes letting her hands roam over his chest under his shirt. He put his hand on her hips loving the feel of her skin on his. With how warn her skin was you would never expect she was a hybrid. He ran his tong over her fangs barely cutting the tip. She moaned into him the taste fueling her bloodlust and need for him. She pulled away to remove his shirt, as he flipped them over. He kissed her for the last time before he pulled away and walked out of the room. Rayne scowled bearing her fangs in defeat. "Lets see how you like training in the morning loverboy." She said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne stood over Edger as she poured cold water over his sleeping form jolting him awake. "Good morning sunshine, trust you slept well." She said as cheerfully as she could.

"How can you have so much energy?" he asked yawning.

"Maybe you should have worn me out last night." She said seductively as she left the room. "Be ready in ten." She yelled back.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Edger walked into the kitchen surprised not only that she was drinking coffee but that it was indeed morning. "What part of none of their weaknesses didn't you get babe." She asked stretching. He watched her fighting an urge to throw her on the counter and take her. She was making this so difficult. Rayne walked over to him wrapping her arms around him pressing her breast to his chest as she whispered in his ear "this is going to be a long day."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rayne made him run with her three miles on the beach laughing as he became winded. "Come on baby this isn't so bad." She cooed. He glared at her, "is this about last night?" he asked. Her response was a smirk as she pulled off her top reveling a red bikini top, she ran and dove into the surf. Beginning to swim out deeper. Edger sat on the beach watching her. Wishing he would have fucked her last night, "things would have been so much easier." He said to himself.

"Come on, I fixed up the basement of the comic shop while you were asleep." She said walking past him hitting him with water as she shook it out of her hair smiling at him. He glared at her as she leaned in lightly kissing him. "Come on Edger." She said walking back towed the comic shop.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rayne walked down the stairs grabbing two swords as she stepped into the middle of the room. She tossed one at Edger who scowled." "You expect me to fight you, I saw you last night you could slaughter me."

"True, but I'd rather fuck you not kill you." She said taking a starting stance. "Plus I am just going to teach you." Edger started blocking her strikes one after another then decided to try to disarm her. This move backfired, she glared kicking him in the chest sending him stumbling backward she took the hand he held the sword with twisted it until he let go. She sweep kicked sending his feet out from under him. He landed on his back, and she straddled him tossing both swords across the room leaning down to kiss him. "Don't test me" she told him. He rolled them over so he was on top of her.

Rayne let out a slight moan as he kissed her neck and collarbone. She pulled his shirt off him running her nails over his back fueling his lust. He kissed her lips again as he untied her top removing it. Edger cupped her left breast in his hand lightly pinching her nipple between his thumb and index fingers feeling it harden. Rayne moaned into him whimpering as he pulled back from the kiss replacing his hand with his mouth. Nibbling and sucking on her firm breasts loving ever sound she was making underneath him. He lifted her up caring her up the stairs to his bedroom laying her down on the sheets he kissed his way down her stomach tracing her abs he put his fingers under the waist band of her shorts pulling them off slowly. He moved back to kissing her neck as he traced her inner thighs with his fingertips coming close to where he knew she wanted him most. He slid his free hand under her hair to the base of her neck. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him through heavily lidded eyes. "I want you" she told him. He moved to kiss and nibble at the base of her throat slowly slipping a finger into her hot wetness. She moaned "more, Edger harder." She bit her lip as he added another finger pumping harder. "More" she moaned. He positioned himself at her wet entrance slowly claiming her. Moving deeper with each thrust. "Baby, you're so tight." He told her. "Then loosen me up" she whimpered. Edger began thrusting harder and deeper into her enjoying every sound she made. Rayne was trying to hold back her lust coming closer to orgasm; Edger could feel that she was holding back. "Just let go Rayne, just let go" he whispered to her. With thoughts words bliss flooded through her, her back arched as she screamed his name she bit down on his shoulder riding through her orgasm. Edger's fallowed feeling her tighten around him and the sharp pain of her fangs in his shoulder increased every sensation tenfold. He closed his eyes rolling off of her when she removed her fangs. When he finally started thinking straight he realized that he had just let a vampire hybrid bit him and now she was asleep with her head on his chest he just shook his head running his fingers through her soft red hair, knowing that he was falling for her.


End file.
